kidnapping my princess
by miss Dameon Salvitore
Summary: he watched and he watched until he couldn't bare it any more. patience was never his virtue


Chapter one (Damons P.O.V)

I watched silently as her head gracefully hit her pillow; her curly black hair

scattered alongside it. I slid open her window all the way and climbed inside

stealthily before closing it gently, not wanting to rouse her from her

graceful sleep. Seeing her gym bag against the wall, I grabbed it and started

shoving the nearest cloths that I could find. Slinging the bag over my

shoulder, I stood by her bed, observing her in her beauty. If only she knew

what I had planned for her. I grinned at the thought. We would be having a lot

of fun together. Unlike Katherine, she didn't frown in her slumber. And when I

picked her up and jumped from the now open window, she surprisingly stayed

fast asleep.

I don't know why I did it and I most likely wouldn't be able to tell her when

she asked me. The only thoughts racing through my mind told me that she might

never know how much I loved and craved her. I had to admit that the first time

I saw her, my dead heart started to beat. As I placed her down gently in my

glistening red Ferrari, I chuckled as I imagined my brother's face, when he

realized that I had taken his darling Elena. But, no. She was and always will

be mine, he had a false sense of entitlement.

When I reached the house, I grabbed my precious new doll and proceeded to open

the heavy front door of the boarding house, but I stopped when I noticed a

letter tapped to the wood.

GONE HUNTING IN A TOWN NEARBY. BE BACK LATER.

- Stefan

HA. As if I cared when and where he was drinking his bunnies. I brought Elena

quietly into my room and set her down on my bed, My brother most likely

wouldn't be back until the morning, so I lay down next to Elena, and wrapped

my arms around my new princess until I too fell asleep.

The next morning (Elena's P.O.V)

Breathing heavy, I woke in the most beautiful and overall strangest room I had

ever seen. It had purple and black painted walls and delicately placed

details, but it was more than obvious that the room was definetley not my own.

Cue Elena Gilbert's fear.

"Good morning princess."

I gasped and turned my head to the facing wall. There stood the palest and

most handsome man I had ever laid my eyes on. His own eyes shone a bright

ocean blue and his hair a messy black. He was shirtless, so I could clearly

see that he was wealthy in the muscular department, but I was still scared of

the stranger.

"Who.. who are you?" I managed to stutter.

He shot me a cocky, but nonetheless beautiful grin.

"The name's Salvatore. Damon Salvatore." He replied like James Bond, which **

me off.

I glanced back at his body and DAMN I wanted so badly to feel his abbs.

"You want to touch my abbs?" He smiled knowingly, as if he could read my

mind.

"No!" I said, a little too quickly. He saw right through the lie and smirked

even bigger.

I was scared. Realllyyy scared. Here was this gorgeous man, shirtless and

smart, and here I was, plain and vulnerable. What can I do? Suddenly, I got

any idea.

"What's that?" I inquired, pointing to the window. He looked sharply and I

took that opportunity. I ran quickly to the door, shaking the handle

vigoriously, but it was locked. He smiled cruelly at my petty attempt.

"Now Elena, play nice and don't act so foolish," he warned.

He started to laugh and backed me against the wall, but stopped by the corner.

He brushed his fingers slowly against my lips.

"Why am I here?" I choked out, breaking the silence.

"Because i love you," he answered, like it was the most normal thing in the

world.

Freak, freak, freak! I didn't even know him! Who was this insanely hot but

deranged pychopath?

"Well I DON'T even know you, that's for sure!" I snarled, sliding out of his

muscular grasp.

"Oh, you won't say or mean THAT when you get to know me." he smiled

arrogantly, holding me in place.

"YES! I will because I do NOT love you. I don't know you! WHO THE HECK ARE

YOU? CREEPY, CREEPY KIDNAPPER. At this rate, I more than less HATE YOU." I

screamed at my kidnapper.

"Wrong words, Elena," he replied menacingly. His eyes darkened heavily,

turning black with rage and he tensed.

My heart speed up rapidly and only quickened even more as he threw me down

fiercely onto what I now presumed to be his bed. He was on top of me in a

matter of nano seconds.

"You know you don't mean that princess do you?" He growled, his hand creeping

towards my neck. I was suddenly afraid for my life. Tears escaped through the

corners of my eyes and all I wanted was to be safe and warm at home. All of a

sudden, the door to his room banged open, and when I started crying

uncontrollably, a man made his presence in the room suddenly known. That man,

was Stefan, my boyfriend.

He rushed to my side instantly. "Elena!" He screamed. "Damon, WHAT did you

do?"


End file.
